


달이 아름다워서, 죽어도 좋다고 생각했습니다 (3.5)

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	달이 아름다워서, 죽어도 좋다고 생각했습니다 (3.5)

오늘도 나는 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 새하얀 나신으로 이불 위에 반쯤 드러눕고, 너는 까맣게 굳은살이 박인 손으로 연필을 쥔다. 

어둠 속에서 먹잇감을 노리는 맹수처럼 빛나는 네 눈빛에, 나지막이 숨을 들이 마셔본다. 끈적거림이 가신 밤공기를 혀에 붙여 뺨 안쪽을 핥는다. 

여름이 얼마 남지 않았다는 뜻이리라.

장마의 곰팡내를 머금은 이불의 감촉을 거르는 것 없이 손바닥과 골반으로 온전히 받아들인다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 갈비뼈가 들썩이는 것, 

따분함에 손가락을 까딱이는 것, 갑자기 밀려오는 두개골의 간지러움, 뻐근함에 살짝 허리를 비트는 것, 그런 사소함조차 지금은 

정적을 깨부수는 행위에 불과하다. 아주 조금이라도 움직이면 너는 어김없이 움직이던 손을 잠시 멈추고 나를 뚫어지게 쳐다봤다.

 

“이봐. 너무 뚫어지게 쳐다보지 마. 뼈에 구멍 뚫리겠어.”

 

가벼운 농담에도 너는 말이 없었다. 연필과 종이가 마찰하는 소리의 강도가 높아짐으로써, 너의 신경이 옥죄였단 걸 알 수 있었지만 

구태여 입 밖으로 꺼내진 않는다. 너와 나에게 말이라는 건 필요하지 않았기에. 그리고 얼마 가지 않아 너는 연필과 종이를 

바닥에 내려놓고 고개를 숙인다.

나는 그런 너를 가만히 지켜보다 창문으로 시선을 돌렸다. 그믐이라 그런가. 구름도 끼지 않았는데 방안에 들어오는 빛은 

멀리 떨어진 곳의 가로등 빛 조금이 전부다. 그마저도 매우 약해 조금이라도 멀리 떨어지면 한 치 앞도 제대로 볼 수 없을 정도였다.

 

“샌즈 씨.”

 

바로 옆에서 목소리가 들려 급히 고개를 돌렸다가, 원하던 꽃이 절벽에 있단 걸 발견한 아이처럼 슬픈 빛을 머금은 

네 눈과 정면으로 마주친다. 나는 잠시 가만히 빛 한 줌 닿지 않는 네 눈동자를 바라보고 너의 눈은 바둑알처럼 

새카만 색으로 반짝반짝 빛난다.

너는 조심스럽게 내 뺨을 만져도 괜찮겠냐고 묻는다. 옷을 벗어달라고 부탁도 했으면서 만지는 것은 왜 따로 허락을 받는지, 

웃음이 절로 나와 왜냐고 질문한다. 그러자 너는 두 손을 가지런히 모아 굳은살을 울퉁불퉁한 손톱으로 뜯으며 작게 말했다.

 

“제, 제 손은..... 더럽고 거칠고..... 아, 아플 수도 있고.....”

 

그 말에 나는 웃음을 거두고 너의 손을 잡아 뺨에 가져다 댄다. 그리고 항상 그랬듯 능청스럽게 웃어 보였다.

 

“해골은 아프지 않아.” 

 

거짓말이다. 해골도 아픔을 느끼고 거칠다거나 부드러움의 차이는 느낄 수 있다. 그래도 이렇게 말하면 

네가 그 빌어먹을 죄책감을 느끼지 않아도 될 테니까.

너는 조심스럽게 손을 펼쳐 내 뺨을 어루만진다. 괜찮다고 말했음에도 불구하고 너의 손길은 조심스럽기 짝이 없다. 

유리로 만들어진 꽃을 만지는 것처럼, 한 끗이라도 빗나가면 내가 산산조각 나기라도 할 것처럼.

살아있는 바위나 흙덩이가 내 뺨을 왔다 갔다 하는 것만 같다. 이 서늘한 곰팡내 속에서 유일하게 따뜻한 온기를 

품고 있다는 점 하나만이, 이 단단한 감촉은 살아있는 자의 것이란 걸 말해준다. 너의 손은 내 뺨을 오가다가 

조심스럽게 정수리 부근으로 이동한다. 모든 신경이 꼭대기로 쏠리는 감각은 솔직히 썩 유쾌한 건 아니었다.

아. 무심결에 표정으로 흘린 걸까. 너의 손이 급히 정수리에서 내려온다. 너는 잠시 손을 떼었다가 조심스럽게 

눈구멍 밑을 쓰다듬는다. 네 손이 콧구멍 근처로 내려올 때, 나는 너의 손에서 메마른 땀 냄새와 텁텁한 흑연 냄새를 맡았다. 

그리고 그 밑에 몇 년 동안 차곡차곡 쌓아온 삶의 고단한 피로감도.

천천히 내려온 네 손이 입가를 쓰다듬는다. 인간이나 괴물로 치면 입술이 있어야 할 부위는, 특별히 첨가된 것도 없이 

새하얗고 딱딱한 뼈만 자리 잡고 있다.

한참 입을 쓰다듬던 너의 얼굴이 갑자기 빨갛게 달아오른다. 난 능구렁이를 한 마리 삼킨 것처럼 씩 웃으며 가만히 너를 쳐다본다. 

너는 눈동자를 굴리면서도 고개를 돌리지 못하고 어찌 해야 하나 고민하는 눈치다.

 

“원한다면 네가 원하는 대로 해봐.”

 

손에 쥔 씨앗을 네 눈앞에서 떨어뜨린다. 그 씨앗을 발로 걷어차든, 입으로 삼키든, 땅에 심어 다음을 기다리든, 오롯이 너의 몫이 될 것이다.

 

자.

 

아무래도 상관없으니까.

 

너는 조심스럽게 얼굴을 가까이한다. 아주 미약하게 가빠진 숨결이 살짝 벌어진 이빨에 닿는가 싶더니, 곧 네 이빨과 나의 이빨이 맞닿는다. 

인간의 것보단 살짝 차가운 내 숨과 인간의 뜨거운 온기를 품고 있는 네 숨이 한 데 섞인다. 흔들림 없는 내 시야를 눈을 꼭 감은 얼굴이 가득 메운다.

입술도 없고 입 모양도 맞지 않는 나와 입을 맞대는 것이 네게 어떤 의미를 줄까. 그토록 바라던 그림을 그리기 위한 하나의 밑거름일까, 

아니면 배가 고프면 밥을 먹듯 지극히 자연스러운 육체의 욕구충족일까. 그것도 아니면 내가 모르는 네 가슴 속에 자리한 영혼이 혼자 품은 비밀일까.

입안에 몽글몽글 피어오르는 숨결의 온도가 올라간다. 그에 맞춰 네가 살짝 세운 손톱이 네 목뼈를 툭툭 건드린다. 아이들이 막대기를 세워

연속으로 세워진 철봉을 따다닥 두드리며 달리듯, 너의 손톱이 내 목뼈를 톡 토톡 하고 가볍게 건드린다. 

높낮이도 없는 마찰음이 너의 손가락 끝에서 울린다.

숨이 가빠진 너의 입이 벌어지고, 인간의 신체에서 가장 부드러운 부위가 아닐까 싶은 살덩이가 내 입안으로 밀려들어 온다. 

약간의 점성을 머금은 타액이 미끄러지듯 너와 내 입을 오간다. 아니. 내 것도 있던가. 아마 내 것도 있겠지. 

누구의 소유라고 주장하는 것은 이제 헛된 울림에 불과하지만.

너는 감은 눈을 뜨지 않는다. 이렇게 달빛이 흐린 날이라면 시각은 의미가 없으니 그게 더 나을지도. 시야가 적응해버린 어둠 속에서 

가느다란 선으로 변해버린 너의 어깨와 등이 가늘게 꿈틀거리고, 그 사이 네 손은 목뼈에서 쇄골로 내려와 곧 갈비뼈로 미끄러져 내린다. 

그리고 다른 한 손은 내 척추를 받치면서도 손가락을 세워 조심스럽게 뼈 사이 연골을 쓰다듬는다.

두 뼘 사이였던 우리의 거리는 입맞춤으로 한 뼘이 되고, 한 뼘의 거리는 네 양손이 나의 갈비뼈를 감싸 안으면서 반 뼘도 되지 않는다. 

너의 코가 텅 빈 코뼈에 맞물리면서 우리의 숨은 내 것이 너에게 흘러가고 너의 것은 내 것으로 변한다. 외부의 공기는 허락되지 않은 

호흡에 골이 뜨거워지고 가벼운 현기증마저 감돈다.

엇박자로 쉬어지던 호흡은 마침내 하나의 합창이 된다. 내가 숨을 쉬면 너는 숨을 들이 마신다. 네가 숨을 쉬면 나는 숨을 들이 마신다. 

지상에 올라온 뒤 들었던 말 중 인상 깊었던, 사람의 몸 자체가 악기라는 그 말이 지금 떠오르는 건 왜일까. 계이름도 음정도 없는 숨소리와 

내 갈비뼈를 가볍게 두들기는 너의 손가락과 어둠 속에서 쉴 새 없이 들썩이는 구부정한 네 등에서 어떤 가락이 들리는 건 왜일까. 

귀도 없는 내 두개골은 무슨 이유로 너와 나의 연주를 듣고 있는 걸까.

그제야 나도 두 눈을 감았다. 꼭 감은 시야엔 흐릿한 달빛마저 스며들지 않고, 너와 나의 합주는 절정에 다다른다. 뼈다귀라는 악기를 사용한

이 연주는 어떤 음색을 밤에 새기고 있는 걸까. 가느다란 손가락을 네 등에 얹어 연주에 좀 더 가미한다. 

밤은 짧지 않고 달은 흐릿해도 아름다웠다.


End file.
